Peace, Blood and Love
This is the second case in the economical center Case Background The victim was the hippie comunity leader, Nevada Torkins who was founded in her camp without eyes and the peace symbol carved in her chest. The killer was the hairdressing owner, Vicky Minjerder. The vandalism acts of Nevada to the hairdresser, causes Vicky spend much money on the local repairs. Then, she decided to met her in the alley behind the hairdresser and, with the sccisors of her daughter, mercilessly attack the hippie. Vicky was sentenced to 40 years in prison with a chance of parole in 35 years Victim *'Nevada Torkins' (He died by bleeding, without eyes and with the peace symbol on her chest) Murder Weapon *'Barber Scisors' Killer *'Vicky Minjerder' Suspects *Zoe Koopa (Victim's Hippie Partner) Age: 21 Height: 5'3 Weight: 137 lbs. Eyes: Black Blood: O- Profile *The suspect eats rock candy *The suspect uses purple nail varnish Appearance *The suspect wears pink eyeshadow *The suspect is a woman ---- *Utah Torkins (Victim's Sister) Age: 16 Height: 5'6 Weight: 140 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect eats rock candy *The suspect uses purple nail varnish Appearance *The suspect doesn't wears pink eyeshadow *The suspect is a woman ---- *Mindy Minjerder (Barber) Age: 21 Height: 5'3 Weight: 135 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: B- Profile *The suspect eats rock candy *The suspect uses purple nail varnish Appearance *The suspect wears pink eyeshadow *The suspect is a woman ---- *Vicky Minjerder (Hairdressing Owner) Age: 41 Height: 6'0 Weight: 240 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A- Profile *The suspect eats rock candy *The suspect uses purple nail varnish Appearance *The suspect wears pink eyeshadow *The suspect is a woman ---- *Roy Louie (Pizza Deliver) Age: 21 Height: 5'6 Weight: 180 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A- Profile *The suspect eats rock candy *The suspect doesn't use purple nail varnish Appearance *The suspect doesn't wears pink eyeshadow *The suspect isn't a woman ---- Killer's Profile *The killer eats rock candy *The killer is a woman *The killer uses purple nail varnish *The killer wears pink eyeshadow *The killer weights 240 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 (Incomplete) *Investigate Hippie's Camp (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Interrogate Zoe about report the murder *Examine Victim's Wallet (Result:Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Family Photo) *Analyze Family Photo (00:30:00) *Talk to the victim's sister about the murder *Investigate Torkins Family House Chapter 2 (Incomplete) *Investigate Barber Shop *Investigate Kitchen Chapter 3 (10 stars) *Investigate Hairdressing Shelves (Result: Full Drawer) *Examine Full Drawer (Result: Barber Scisors) *Examine Barber Scisors (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Quetion Mindy about her scisors *Investigate Victim's Tent (Result: Blurred Note) *See why Utah is in the murder crime scene *Examine Blurred Note (Result: Meeting Note) *Examine Meeting Note (Result: Pink Powder) *Analyze Pink Powder (03:00:00) *See what Roy wants *Examine Broken Camera (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera (06:00:00) *Arrest the Killer *Go to Aditional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation (Not Started) *